Link Wars
by SilverDarkNova
Summary: Link is about to start a new adventure, but first, he needs dinner!
1. Fish Attack

Link Wars

One-day Link was walking thru the forest, wondering if he would ever have an adventure like the last one, but he could not stop thinking when he would be able to have more fun with the bad guys. After Link finished picking mushrooms, he was walking home and past by a water hole that went very deep. He wondered were it went (don't forget that princes Zelda erased his memories, yet he did remember some of his adventures. He remembered the bad guys, but not the places). So he put his mushrooms in a cloth, and put them in a secluded corner. He dived down and saw that there was many fish, so he thought to him self 'hmmm fish would be good with steamed mushrooms.' The next thing he knew he was chasing fish left and right. Yet he never caught one of them, but he was not ready to give up yet. He followed one into a cave that was dark and somewhat scary. He followed the fish; it looked tired so he thought 'good easy meal.' Yet the fish was still going fast and Link struggled to follow it. They reached an opening and the fish unwillingly jumped out of the water and on to the ground flopping trying to get back in the water below. Link surfaced and saw the fish in flopping trying to get back in the water but he jumped out of the water and caught the fish before it got back in the water. But something seemed familiar about this place a water fall an crisscross land formation water that came up to Links chest. Something but he did not no what he walked around for a wile and saw there was writing on a stone in front of the water fall it said "Sleepless Waterfall The flow of this waterfall serves the king of Hyrule. When the king slumbers, so too do these falls." Link was very confused what does it mean he though. O well he said to him self better get back to my mushrooms or they will be taken. So he hurried out of the falls and back in to the water hole. He came out the another side and hurried and got his stuff and got to his house as fast as he could because it was about to be dark and he did not bring his sword with him (he did not think he would need it because he though he would not be out that long.)

The end of the first chapter has come.

What else will Link find out in his memories?

You will have to wait till I writ again.


	2. Cooking

Link Wars!

After link made it home he found Saria already making the grave for the mushrooms, she said "Hi Link! Did you bring the mushrooms?" "Yea! And I caught a fish so the gravy has something to be put on!" "Good, look I don't have enough herbs could you go out side and to your left there should be some could you get them for me?" "Sure" Link went out side and on the left there were some herbs he grabbed some and went in side.

Unknowingly he was being watched by his rival (well I considerate a rival) Milo! "Here Saria" "Thanks Link" at Milo's house "Darn that Link thinks he is such a Player! I have to stop him from taking my girl away!"

Back at Link's, Link got his sword out and cut the fish up in tine whine pieces "There know I have to cook it, hey Saria!" "Yes Link?" "Could you hand me that pan because my hands are dirty" "Sure" so she handed him the pan and he washed his and got some cooking oil and heated it up and dumped the fish in side. "The fish will need to simmer for awhile Link" "Ok" "How about after diner we go out side on a walk Link?" "Sounds good Saria" so the fish simmered for 9 minutes and they where done.

So Link took the fish out of the frying pan and put them on a plate. "Are you done with the mushroom gravy?" asked Link. "Yes" she replied "Then let's eat!" Link set the table wile Saria got the plates and put the fish then the grave on. She put the plates back on the table and pulled out some rice she had in her bag "OOO rice I love rice I know!" "What" "Why don't we eat it with chop-sticks!" "That is a good Idea Link" so Link found some chopsticks and put them on the table and took of the wooden spoons and forks.

"Ahh the first diner together it is special in a way" said Saria her and Link ate like to pigs having a good time. Of course Link finished first but Saria was not to far behind him."Ahh very good fish Link!" "Well it went great with you perfect grave" "Ahh but we would not have mushroom grave if you didn't go and get some" "But we would not of had this diner if you did not ask me out to diner!" "Well you got a point" "let's wait a little wile for the food to settle." So Saria and Link waited 19 minutes and then decided to go and have the walk now. But this time Link was prepared he had his trusty sword with him. So they left Link house and wondered where they should go.

"I got it Link! Why don't we go out to Hyrule File… never mind" "How about we go swimming Saria it would be a lot better than a walk!" "Yea that sounds fun I will go get my bathing suit" "me to" so Link and Saria went to their homes and got their bathing suits on but there were still being watched by Milo who was going insane that they were going swimming but then he though wait that could come to my advantage I could pretended that I was going to same watering hole their going to and say that I was going to take a swim to very good Milo you are a genus.

So wile Milo prepared to go to the watering hole Link and Saria were almost there and when they got there some Kokiri were already there. They said, "Come on in Link and Saria!"

The end of the 2 chapter has come what will Link and Saria do go in with them or leave and take that walk they were going to take? You will have to wait and found out next time on the **_Link Wars_**! 


End file.
